


Walking on Air

by kennyi_cen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Art, Crushes, Digital Art, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyi_cen/pseuds/kennyi_cen
Summary: Gen realizes his feelings, but he's a coward.His secret is slowly revealing itself.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please, bear with me. English is not my first language and this chapter is not beta read!! I'm sorry for any mistakes T___T
> 
> NOTE: If you see these symbols, it means it's in a dream.  
> (✺ ✻ ✼ ❅ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❉ ❊)
> 
> Tags will update as the story progresses.
> 
> I'll also make a twitter account, but first this chapter.
> 
> STAY SAFE EVERYONE!!

"I love Senku-chan."

Gen whispered. Oh how lovely the feeling Gen felt when he uttered those words to himself. Twirling his hair and looking at his feet, moving left and right, his toes waving around with the breezy air and swaying grass.

It was like a magic spell, but everytime Gen says it, the spell casts on him instead. It really did a number on his heart, on his body, on his senses. It tickled him, those words.

Going to a field of flowers alone was a good idea. Gen can express anything he want, no one will hear, no one will interfere. It wasn't fully a field of flowers, rather a field of grass, with some flowers growing on some areas in it. It still looked breathtaking. Gen often goes here, to admire and to be alone. The trees made it an enclosed area, and he is very thankful for that, he can sleep or lie down for hours.

Gen is now smiling, and his toes now curled up, not because of the breeze that seems to be getting colder, but because of his realization that he loves Senku, and he squealed like a little girl getting a present on Christmas. The sight of him losing it, curling up into a ball and rolling on his side on the soft, soft grass, can be deemed as cringe worthy, but Gen was so happy, his chest on fire, and his body on electricity.

Man, loving someone feels great.

Yes, not _like_ , **Love**.

Gen looked back on the time where he only joined the Kingdom of Science because of Tsukasa. Seeing on how beneficial it would be to join Senku, he changed sides.

_It will only be because it will benefit me._

_I'm here because it will give me an advantage._

_I only joined for myself._

_As long as it gives me a benefit, I'll stay._

Those were the words that ruled his mind.

Gen never once, or in his life, thought about having a little... relationship with Senku. Ally, of course, but anything other than that is futile. There will be no sparks happening, there will be no misunderstandings of feelings, there will be no anything, Gen repeated everytime he's with the scientist.

...hmm

But Gen is attracted to Senku's intelligence. "No, that is only because he does the impossible, nothing more, nothing less."

Yes. It was only because Senku is a smartass. Nothing more than that.

...

But then there are those times when the two of them are... alone. Senku really missed Taiju and Yuzuriha during their absence. It didn't show, but Gen can tell that Senku sometimes felt alone. And Gen also doesn't want to admit it, but he felt lonely as well. The people in Ishigami village are overall friendly and joyous, but it still felt different being with them than being with Senku. 

Because him and Senku are the only one's in the village who lived three thousand seven hundred years. So Gen accompanied the scientist while doing research or inventions. Even though they were so different, they understood each other. Be it helping out with the lab, Gen complaining about the labour, Senku cracking jokes about Dragon Quest or any type of video games, oddly enough, they grew close without an announcement.

Both of them knew they became close because they're from the same generation and from all those times they were alone.

Gen really liked the times when they're alone. Senku doesn't push him away, and Gen can tell as many stories as he likes. 

From then on, being alone together became a routine. It can be anywhere, but they would always hangout in the observatory.

That's when Gen felt something... _strange_. Like a little flame, small, unsteady. Strange indeed, they'd been alone together for a long time, nothing seems out of the ordinary. But Senku suddenly started staring, and Gen is uncomfortable. He only felt uncomfortable because this is the first time, the first time he saw Senku being seriously quiet. Being quiet and all of the attention on him. 

Senku was sometimes quiet, but only because if his attention is into something science related.

Gen broke the silence with a "yes?" and Senku took that as the cue, the cue to talk something about his past.

His stories were always either interesting or merely about jokes. 

But as Gen stared, Senku really looked... Handsome.

 _Whoa, did I said that?_ Gen questioned in his mind. And ever since that day, everytime he saw Senku, his heart would flutter. _Ew_? But it wasn't Ew though. Gen really can't understand himself sometimes.

Those times of being alone together grew and grew. And each time, Senku looked more and more attractive. 

But before noticing Senku's killer looks, Gen first saw Senku's true intelligence, his determination, confidence, consideration.

Seeing all of the good sides of Senku, Gen is really starting to have a little crush on him. Only a little, nothing new! At the back of Gen's mind, he knew that he shouldn't, what with all of Senku's asexuality leaking out everywhere he goes. "I should end it while it's early." he spoke to himself.

Besides, Gen only saw what's good about Senku, there is no way that Gen's feelings will grow if he saw the bad side. There's just no way. It's the rule of liking someone. The affection will die down if all of Senku's flaws are shown to Gen, and Gen will accept it and give up on his feelings.

_Yes, that's it. It will go away._

But Gen, the liar that he is, tells himself that.

Apparently, seeing Senku's bad sides, flaws, fragments, blemishes, Gen's feelings grew and grew. How Senku is so fucking weak, couldn't carry anything heavy, how he's such an asshole when he wants to be, how he's so insensitive when it comes to other people's feelings, how his hair is a fucking cabbage. 

_How did this even happen?!_ He yelled in his mind.

 _It's normal to feel this way, everyone experience this._ Gen assured. _But really, Gen? Out of seven billion people on the planet, and the 150 in the kingdom of science, it had to be the leek who uses a rip off sharingan from famous smart people and also a failed boy clone of Yashiro Nene!_

But he really can't blame anyone but himself. His taste in a partner is truly turning weirder and weirder.

Not to mention all of those times being alone are filled with stories of the past, of which both parties are contributing equally. So Senku knows everything about Gen, and Gen also knows everything about Senku. And getting to know Senku more and more only made Gen fall. Hard.

It wasn't a crush anymore, it wasn't also a like. It was Love.

Gen loves Senku.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me just confirm some things." 

* * *

Back at the present, Gen stopped rolling on the grass. He looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, it was dark, and the wind was cold. But Gen felt warmth, Gen felt elevated. 

Who was he kidding, there's no confirmation happening, it's already confirmed. Gen loves Senku. Gen was only finding excuses. But he needed to reassure himself, he needed to make sure. (even though it already is.)

"Usually, admiration and love always gets mixed up in the mind. Yeah, maybe my admiration for him just skyrocketed, that could be it." _Yeah, just keep lying, maybe it will happen._

Gen knows how the mind works. He's a mentalist for god's sake. He knows how a human works. 

But seemingly, ever since he knows he loves the scientist, his mind hasn't been functioning properly lately. Senku's saying about how love is illogical ringed back on Gen's mind, because it's happening to him right now.

"Senku-chan~ it's almost lunch time and you're still cooped up in here." Gen peeked inside the lab.

The handsome devil-Senku was looking through some of the papers that are scattered. Some are written neatly, and some have lines, more like a blueprint, and Gen honestly doesn't know what they're about.

Senku rubbed his left eye and looked at Gen. "Chrome still hasn't come back from getting the pictures, it's getting me restless."

Gen, without realizing, was staring. Senku stretched while still going on and on about finding the right materials for who knows what. All sounds were blocked, even whatever Senku's talking about. 

The scientist rolled his head, and cracked his fingers, slight dark circles under his eyes, he was still so serious when he talks. Senku is handsome today (everyday.)

And Gen felt that feeling again, that thing where his heart is beating fast, toes moving on its own and his fingers tap tap tapping on each other.

"Don't you think?" Senku's voice repeated. He was now looking at Gen, eyebrows a little furrowed.

"What?" Damn, Gen wasn't listening. 

"I said, Don't you think it would be grand if we have enough papers to cover out every blueprint on Perseus?"

"Oh." Gen nearly slipped. His reputation on paying attention almost broke. "That would be nice." And then he proceeded to talk normal.

  
"We're making ropes." Senku said nonchalantly.

"What? I just finished helping out Kaseki-chan!" Gen yelled.

"Mentalist, quit complaining and just do it. Look, even someone like Ginrou's doing it."

Gen glared and just simply sighed. "I mean, I don't mind." _I'll do it, but only because it's you._

Gen sat down and didn't say a word, waiting for Senku to pass out the labor. 

"You're awfully compliant today, Gen. Any reasons?" Senku smirked, but it was in a way that didn't mean anything. Yet Gen took it seriously and his brain stopped working for a second.

"You think I can't do it, Dear Senku?" God, saying that is refreshing.

Obviously, calling other people with pet names is already Gen's signature move. Everybody just silently let's Gen call them like that. Gen, however, find this as an advantage to call Senku any names he want, without causing any question marks from the cabbage head.

Hours have passed, and all Gen did was to make the rope. While still his mind repeated the words "Senku needs it. Do it quickly." and he didn't pay attention to time.

"Gen." It was Yuzuriha who called him. 

"Yes?" Gen looked up. Yuzuriha was smiling and her brows are frowning.

"I think you made enough rope already." She said with a hint if amusement.

Gen raised a brow and Yuzuriha pointed at his side. When Gen looked, it was a mountain full of ropes. Ropes Gen made alone. _Did, did I make all of this!?_ He screamed in his mind.

The other villagers only made half of what Gen made.

 _Love is truly great_. Gen said sarcastically.

"Ryusui-chan~" Gen called out.

Ryusui, from afar, was talking to somebody when he heard Gen and looked at his direction. His smile went a little wider and he waved his fingers, to indicate that he heard the call.

"Gen! What brings you here?" Ryusui's voice was lively as ever. The person he was talking to nodded and walked away.

Good, Ryusui's free.

"Can I hold your hand for a second, I need to confirm something."

Ryusui raised a brow. But he didn't say no. "uh... Sure." he stretched out his hand, which Gen did not hesitate a second to hold.

The people in the background were noisy, but Gen stayed quiet, and so did Ryusui. It wasn't intimate silence, it was comfortable. But after a few seconds passed, it's getting a little tad bit uncomfortable. Ryusui didn't say anything, since it might be important to Gen.

Gen, on the other hand, looked up at Ryusui, with eyes that looked like they were scanning.

_Ryusui-chan is skilled in navigation._

_He's the same as Senku-chan when it comes to determination and confidence. But Ryusui-chan is considerate, and he respects women._

_Not only that, he's an s class millionaire before the petrification happened. He's also tall, very much has perfect skin, gets along well with children, he's handsome, and he's blond!_

Gen stared at Ryusui while making those comments in his heads. Ryusui raised a brow, but he still kept silent. 

_He is honestly the perfect guy to be with, anyone, of course, would wanna be his girlfriend. If Ryusui ever gets into a relationship, for sure he'll treasure it. Ryusui is just a really great person to be with. So why..._

_..._

_..._

_... Why can't I feel anything_?!

Gen's face already showed frustration, but he made sure that Ryusui didn't get the wrong idea. (by pretending to nod to himself.)

_Holding hands with a handsome and perfect guy should atleast make me feel some sort of attraction. Why is my heart not pounding?_

Gen has held hands with attractive guys before, they always made him feel on fire. The difference between just looking at Senku, without contact, and with Ryusui who is in contact, it's big. It shouldn't even be in the same level. Hearing Senku's voice alone is enough to warm Gen's heart. Ryusui's hand holding felt nothing.

"Ah, just as I thought. You crafted many wood back in the day. No wonder your hand is always sweaty, Ryusui-chan~" Gen made up an excuse and flailed his hands in the air.

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Ryusui's face went from confused to smiling.

"Uuughhh." Gen crouched. His elbows on his knees and he looked at his feet.

The people that passed him looked worried, some even scared. Gen is letting out this aura, an aura that screamed "don't fucking disturb me."

"This whole lying thing is getting ridiculous." Gen muttered.

His feelings for Senku is just too... Strong? _How did it even end up as love? Why didn't I like him first!?_ Maybe he **did** , but Gen doesn't realize.

The moment he saw Senku's intelligence, he already has a crush. Then when him and Senku told stories of the past, it turned into a like. Then assuming that seeing his bad side would make his like for Senku die down, it just grew stronger.

Because love is loving somebody, flaws and all. Gen didn't care that Senku was weak, that Senku's an asshole. That just proves that he... Loves the fucking cabbage.

"But he's an asexual little prick." _You got that right._

Gen's been in a relationship before. He knows how it goes. The difference between his past lover and Senku is that his past lover confessed first. Gen didn't do any hard work. Gen always get confessed to, and he always return them. It's truly nerve wrecking to even think about confessing.

Confessing is not an option. It might probably never happen. Nope. Never. Impossible.

A thousand scenarios, a thousand plans, but no possibility.

"If he doesn't want to date a normal person, what more could it be if it was me?" he asked himself.

Depressing as fuck.

_A lazy mentalist who thinks of nothing but himself. Sounds a nice ring to it._

_Senku would never see me in that way. We're both men. Yes, that's also a reason._ Gen's warm feeling suddenly turned sour. Apparently, before reaching euphoria, a sense of hell feeling must be felt first.

"But I really love Senku-chan." _and he's never gonna know._

Gen's words and the words in his mind fought. 

"I can't see a way of us being together." _Because there **isn't**._

"I wanna be with him." _But he might like someone else after saving humanity._

"I'd do anything." _But would he though_?

All these buts and possible outcomes. Gen is overwhelmed. He knows, at the back of his mind, he knows that he can't keep it to himself forever. He needed this feeling to get out, he needed to confess sooner or later.

"Should I just confess and get over a heartbreak already?" _Oooohhhh it's going to be painful._ "Or should I keep it to myself and it will eventually kill me with regret?" _Oooohhhh, that's worse_.

Gen knows his self control is strong. But it's love we're talking about. Love.The thing that can make anybody stupid in a blink of an eye. The thing that can make any sane person crazy. The thing that will fuck up a person's head by overthinking. There will come a day where he accidentally confesses, and he will regret it because it wasn't planned.

"Just confess!!!!" _Will he accept it though?_ "Aaarghhh, shut up, me!!" He yelled in a whisper.

A breeze passed by, Gen's hair swaying with it. It snapped him out from the drama in his head. And everything seemed to suddenly sprouted colors. The world around him looked vibrant, everything was noticeable. Gen looked around, the people in his range of sight were colorful, Gen questioned why he never noticed it before.

And Gen looked up, breathing in and out, the sky is clear. Everything is normal. Kohaku and Chrome are bickering from afar. Ukyo smiling at the little kids. Nikki and Magma having a wrestling match, and Nikki is winning...

...

...

"I still got time." Gen smiled when he said that.

Yes. The world is still spinning. Time is still waiting for no one, Everybody's looking happy and living their own life, and Senku isn't going anywhere. Love makes the world look vibrant, Gen cringes at his own thought.

"What am I even worried about? Senku-chan would still be the same." Gen said in a gently. I'll hide it, for now.

But Gen's smile and mind had a lingering sadness, doubt, insecurities. He really wants to confess, but now's not the right time. If he did confess, rejection will welcome him with open arms. If Senku did return his confession, overtime, would they be a great pair? They're both men.

Gen never cared about the gender, but what about Senku? If his asexual ass doesn't approve of women, men would be double. Senku might find Gen disgusting. He might never want to see me anymore. Gen honestly doesn't know. What if rejection came with pretending-to-be-normal-for-our-sake attitude, that would be worse. Gen would rather face a rejection rather than Senku going on like nothing happened after the confession. That would hurt. It would mean that Senku never cared.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down, mentalist." Gen assured himself. "I'm assuming too much." _like I said, I still got time._

 _Yeah, it would be awhile, but there's always time._ There's no point in only thinking about the negative things.

A second passed by. A minute. It was quiet. The breeze went by again.

"Would be nice if he felt the same way." Gen muttered.

It won't just be "nice." it would be heaven. Everyday would be heaven. Everyday would be smiles and rainbows.

But that might never come. Oh well, a man can dream. Gen shrugged to himself, it probably looked off to other people when he shrugged that way to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping me company today, Gen." Ukyo smiled. He looked back, where Gen is tailing him, and gave him the smile that Gen's didn't see.

"Ukyo-chan, it's not a problem when it comes to you~" Gen smiled back.

Ukyo and Gen became friends. They often see each other, being in the Tsukasa empire. But they never interacted. Though after Senku befriending Tsukasa, and defeating Hyouga, the two became close. Close enough to be called "friends." Even being in the five wise generals together.

"Might I ask why you wanted to come along? You usually aren't the outgoing person." Ukyo continued to walk.

"Oh, I just thought you needed the company, since patrolling and hunting must be hard to do by yourself." Gen shrugged.

Ukyo looked back, he was silent for awhile, but them he spoke. "Are you sure it's not about Sen-"

"No! No, it's not." Gen screamed the words before calming down. "I just really wanted to keep you company, that's all." Apparently, their too close.

And so, the passing hours were filled with both of them roaming the forest, walking up some steep hills, Ukyo listening and humming to Gen's stories, Gen almost fainting by being out of breath and talking at the same time.

Ukyo took some time before finding down some animals, mostly wild boars like last time. And Gen, being the friend that he is, praised Ukyo for finding them from hearing alone. Both of them really had a great time, simple yet enjoyable.

After the entire afternoon, both sat down on a cliff, Ukyo and Gen already ate, Ukyo brought the pigs back to Francois's, which means it's just the two of them. Bonding time~

Bonding time with Ukyo made Gen feel like a highschool student again. Ukyo is so kind and caring, even though both of them grew on a different environment, and probably different virtues, they really get along together. Gen is really thankful for Ukyo to be his friend.

Whenever they're alone together, they'd take turns telling something random, sometimes silly, sometimes deep.

Ukyo and Gen bonded just like the way Senku and Gen bonded, by telling stories and being alone all the time. But both are different, Ukyo is understanding, but due to his kindness, Gen sometimes hesitated to tell his stories from the past that included something... Violent or Intense(even though Gen knew that Ukyo was a marine.)

Senku, on the other hand, is understanding and doesn't hesitate to tell his opinion while still being mindful of Gen. Senku knows more about Gen than Ukyo. And also, there are times when Senku and Gen were quiet, and it was the comfortable silence, and Senku welcomes that feeling, welcomes Gen. That's something that he and Ukyo haven't done.

Gen truly only saw Ukyo as a friend. And Ukyo was the same. If anything, they were probably best friends.

While Senku, it only got him the Cupids arrow.

So the sun is almost setting, the sky painted with orange and dark blue. Gen is in the middle of telling his stories. "When I said hare, I meant a bunny."

"Mhm." Ukyo nodded.

"So after my manager knows that fact, he-" Gen cuts himself. Throughout the process of telling his he noticed that Ukyo's attention slowly shifted towards somewhere else. Gen applauded him in his mind when Ukyo made sure to do it in way that didn't offend Gen.

Gen looked at the direction where Ukyo was looking.

The cliff they sat on wasn't really far from the Kingdom of science, they sat at the right angle where all the people down below and far away are visible.

And dear Ukyo's eyes are focused on a certain **blond** that Gen can't help but smirk about it.

Ryusui looked serious. He stood, looking at the sea, his clothes swaying with the wind, crossed arms.

"Looks like I'm not the only one thinking about my love." Gen said with an amusement.

Ukyo looked at him and smiled with amusement as well. "So you do admit that you only came along because you were thinking about Senku."

Gen shrugged while still smiling. Ukyo chuckled and went back to staring at Ryusui.

A minute passed before Ukyo spoke. "Liking someone younger is such a pain."

Oh. Gen remembered one of the main reasons why they both get along. They both get to talk about how their certain other is unreachable.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Gen rested his cheek on his palm.

Gen forgot that both Ryusui and Senku are young. And him and Ukyo are in the sea of adult. Especially Ukyo, he's a young adult.

"Time never gave me enough chance to face him." Ukyo said, with a hint of sadness.

Gen stared. He can't say it out loud, but he relates on that quote by a mile! Gen doesn't say anything because Ukyo probably knew that he can already relate.

"Why don't you tell him? You'll never know if he likes you back." Says the mentalist who can't even do it! I'm such a coward!

"You're kidding, right?" Ukyo raised a brow, but his smile never faltered.

"What if I'm not?"

"Gen, look at me." and look he did. "I'm plain. Normal."

"Says the guy who can hear the secrets to the universe." Gen teased/complimented.

"You're just making me feel good." said Ukyo.

"Ukyo, I'm not lying when I say that both you and Ryusui have a higher chance in being together than me and Senku." because it's true. "Ryusui's passionate, and has a kind heart-"

"He's a Casanova thousands of years ago." Said Ukyo firmly. "Gen, who am I kidding, I have no chance in being with him."

"Hey, hey, hey." Gen pointed fingers. "Don't down yourself, Ukyo-chan. There will have a chance."

Gen is being genuine. Because I'll probably never achieve it. It would mean a lot to Ukyo if Ryusui requited his feelings.

"If you want, I could give you some pointers." Gen said with sly, saying it with truth.

"Another time." Ukyo assured. Of course Gen would do something like that. "We'll talk about my love life later. How are things with you and Science boy?" This time, Ukyo smirked.

"Ukyo-chan~ it's really hard~!" Gen's tone switched. Obviously trying to lighten up the mood. "Like you, I also can't find the time to him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Seriously!" Gen screamed.

"Oh my, Senku must've been a nerd to not notice you."

"He is. And I bet he and your blond captain are planning to take over the area!"

"There's gotta be something our coward asses could do! We can't just let the young one's become a bully to the idiots."

There was silence. Seconds passed. Both looked at each other. And suddenly they were laughing.

Ukyo placed his forehead on Gen's shoulders, Gen looked, on the other hand, laughed louder than both of them and leaned forward. They both rocked back and forth, left and right with the laughter.

When they're stomach started feeling ache, they calmed down their laughter, Ukyo wiped a tear.

"Wh-What are we? High school girls?" Ukyo stuttered between hiccups.

"We really are alike." Gen chuckled.

"Yeah." Ukyo stopped and sat up again.

After truly calming down, there was another silence, and Ukyo suddenly looked down before speaking. "Wanna know how I embarrassed myself yesterday? In front of Ryusui."

Oh. No wonder he's suddenly insecure. Gen tilted his head. "I'm all ears."

* * *

  
"Man, Ukyo-chan really had it rough." Gen muttered with a hint of genuine sadness.

Ukyo's a good friend, so seeing him upset also made Gen upset, even though it was slightly funny. The following hours after Ukyo's story were filled with just Gen comforting him, rubbing his back, saying assurance, motivational advices.

Funny, how he can give advices about love but he couldn't apply them to himself.

"I'll comfort him again tomorrow." Gen said to himself.

It was already night. All those walking and climbing were really tiring, so he immediately went to bed. He couldn't see Senku today, but it's all good since he got to talk with Ukyo, which they hadn't done in awhile.

Gen's eyes grew heavier and heavier, until he only saw darkness and went to dreamland.

* * *

**✺ ✻ ✼ ❅ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❉ ❊**

"en..."

"Gen."

"Gen!"

Gen's eyes snapped open. He gasped.

It was bright, but his eyes stayed wide open. And... Clouds?

"Gen! Finally, you're awake." the voice that snapped him awake was none other than his dear friend, Ukyo, who was now hovering above him.

Ukyo wore a striking blue hoodie, and a navy hat, the area that Gen layed on was soft, it was grass, and everything smelled like the salty sea. Gen just stared at the Ukyo above him. There was an **aura that he radiates**. Gen can see it, it was a faint color blue.

_Oh. It's one of those dreams again. It's been awhile._

"Ukyo-chan, why are you so lively today?" Finally, Gen sat up, as if his confusion from awhile ago disappeared, finally knowing fully well that he's in a state of sleep.

Gen... Experience this. Quite **often**. He can't explain it. 

It's a dream. A dream where Gen is aware. He knows that it's a dream l, but his mind cannot process a little because he was sleeping, so questioning will only occur once he wakes up.

Gen looked it up on the internet back in high school. It was called Lucid dreaming.

But Lucid dreaming is where he can control the dream. In his circumstances, Gen **can not.**

The people who seems to be the " ** _main character_** " in his dreams were the one's who radiates color.

Of course Gen can control the situations at some point, but only in about ten seconds, sometimes they were useless. He can't really call it Lucid dreaming, since he's not the "main character". But aside the not in control, everything else is like lucid dreaming. 

So this time, the main character is Ukyo.

"It truly has been awhile." Gen smiled. He open and closed his hands right in front of him. He's wearing a purple hoodie, with blue pants.

The feeling of... **intensity**. The sensation of every movement he makes. He's getting _aroused_. Like, all of his body is on vibrate, on fire, getting **electrocuted** through his veins. Intense and Pleasure mixing together throughout his system. He's aware of his unconscious body outside this phenomenon, and it made him feel more aroused.

Gen was on _cloud nine,_ he felt like he was **floating**. Like an astronaut. Like he took on a full bag of drugs and alcohol, without the dizziness. He hugged himself and held back a moan.

Man, lucid dreaming feels great. "Yeaahh!!" he screamed, even his vocals felt like it was being pleasured. It buzzed with his ears, giving him a shiver.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Ah?" Gen snapped out of his thoughts when Ukyo spoke again.

"You're really weird but it doesn't matter. We gotta hurry on to the dinghy!" Ukyo stood up and ran. "Come on! We're not gonna make it!"

Gen realized where he was, it was one of those scenes he watched in anime where there's a little hill with a river near his feet, and on top was a road. 

"Coming, I'm coming!" Gen stood up and started running after Ukyo.

  
Ukyo, Gen, Nikki, Yo, and Magma were in a dinghy... In the middle of the sea.

The other three bickered nonstop, but Gen and Ukyo's attention were to each other. Ukyo held a fishing rod, so did Gen.

"Remind me again Ukyo-chan... What are we doing here?" Gen twirled his fingers together.

"Oh, um." Ukyo looked left and right, a blush ran up across his cheeks. "Uhm... Ryusui-kun said he's never seen a cross lion-angel fish before..."

Kun? Oh wow, Ukyo-chan looks so cute~

"...so I, I wanted to catch one, to show him..." 

"You like him?" Gen smirked.

"What? No! No... Well, maybe? Nope, it's not true!!" Ukyo waved his hands in the air.

The Ukyo in real life and the Ukyo in this dream are so different. Ukyo in real life can be intimidating when he wants to be, the Ukyo in this dream is soft and bashful. Gen can't help but want to tease him. Even the expressions are so different! Gen will probably never see Ukyo in this state ever.

"Oh come on, Ukyo-chan~ you can't hide anything from me, I'm your bestfriend~" Gen hugged him tightly. _Ukyo really looked cute!_ "But Ukyo-chan, we've been out here for hours." not really. "Not a single crossed lion-angel fish has ever showed itself."

"Can you please bare with it a little longer, Gen? This is really important to me, I really want to be the first person to show Ryusui-kun the fish." Ukyo looked down. Gen felt like was watching a shoujo anime.

"Ok, ok, Ukyo-chan. I just really hope that hundreds of them would show up right about now." Gen said sarcastically.

And as if on cue. The waters around them started forming little waves. When Gen looked closer, a hint of color red and white are emerging from the water.

This was one of those _ten seconds_ where Gen is fully in control. Only becoming God for ten seconds.

Ukyo's eyes sparkled. Then his line started to have a catch on the other end, but he didn't hoist it up.

"What are you doing Ukyo-chan? How many of these fishes do we need?" Gen got up, Ukyo shoved him a fishing net.

"We only need one."

"Why do we need these then?" said Nikki.

"For backup!" Ukyo screamed.

Ukyo held a large jar, with holes at the top. They caught a... Small one, but it's still good enough. They were filled with bruises, red marks. Gen found out that they were going to release it anyway.

They walked up to a... Mansion. Ukyo looked up and hugged the jar. He looked at Gen with worried eyes. "I don't know about this. What if he doesn't like it?"

"What are you talking about? You did your best to catch one!" Gen encouraged. "He's gonna love it, and knowing that you did a lot of hard work, he'll love it even more!" Gem patted Ukyo's back.

Ukyo smiled, warm, relaxed. He exhales. "Ok, Ok." Ukyo nodded.

Francois, out of nowhere, teleported right beside Gen, but he didn't flinch.

"We're gonna need this." Nikki whispered from behind, and handed Gen a suit. A fancy suit.

"What?" Gen looked at it, it looked like a suit from the Men in black.

"Trust me, just wear it." Francois insisted.

Ukyo walked inside, and Ryusui, out of nowhere, just like Francois, teleported, but he looked tired. He wore a tank top and jeans, with black boots. Ukyo has some fine taste.

"Ryusui..." Ukyo called out.

"Ah, Ukyo, my friend! What brings you here!?" Gen held a chuckle. What kind of over the top voice is that!?

"I, I caught a crossed lion-angel fish for you." Ukyo held the jar out, like a shoujo manga where the girl gives letters to the boy.

Francois's suddenly holding a bottle of wine. "Hold this for me." they said Gen, as they pulled out another wine from their pocket. Gen didn't realize, but the suit he held on his hand had already on his body, he wore it, but he didn't pay attention, he only looked at the two lovebirds right in front of him.

"You did? Dear Lord, you are amazing, Ukyo!" again, Gen held a laugh, fist covering his mouth.

"I'am?" at this point, Ukyo's cheeks are flushed red.

"Yes!" Ryusui grabbed Ukyo by the hand and started twirling him around. "We shall be wed before dawn!!!" 

"Holy shit." Gen said, surprised.

Wow, okay, a wedding then! 

"I'll be the best man!" Gen raised his hand.

* * *

Gen woke up. It wasn't sudden, he woke up because it was noisy outside. 

As he moved little by little, the _sensation_ and **arousal** from lucid dreaming slowly went away, and it was replaced by the touch of bedsheet.

Gen stared at nothing, he blinked, finally processing and realizing that all of that wasn't real. And also realizing how _absurd_ it was, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Noticing how his thoughts functions slowly in the dreamscape, his brain finally analyzes what had happened.

How there's so much wrong happening, how Ukyo should've borrowed a submarine, or a sail boat, but they rode a dingy instead. How a crossed lion-angel fish doesn't exist. How Ukyo wanted to wear a hat on his wedding.

But yeah. _It's just a dream._

Gen has been experiencing this. Really liking the feeling of seeing a story with experience. To him it is special. 

This phenomenon is worth something. But Gen grew up in an environment where no one took him seriously. Where everyone knows his talent as a mentalist. 

So through the years, he kept it to himself, no matter how amazing or how unbelievable he experience it, no one can feel it but him. Telling someone else would mean betrayal to himself.

It's very hard. Since most of the dreams were happy and lively. 

The best part for him is that he remembers it. He remembers everything happening. Even that one dream from years ago, Gen remembered.

He placed his palm right in front of him and started opening and closing it.

Gen almost forgot the feeling, stress and thousands of years were no easy situation, but Gen's smile grew wider.

"That was a really cute dream." he said to himself. _Him and Ryusui-chan getting married, that's so great!_

Of course he's not going to tell Ukyo. And of course this is the only thing that Gen hasn't told Senku about.

* * *

"Ah! Ukyo! Good morning!" Suika waved her hand in the air.

Ukyo approached and greeted her with a headpat. "Suika, good morning!" he smiled.

"Ukyo's here!"

"Ukyo!"

The children from Ishigami village greeted him all at once, pulling on his pants, demanding to be carried, demanding for headpats. Ukyo answered them all while still smiling and laughing.

"Lessons will start soon. I hope you all remembered what I taught you!" Ukyo said with eagerness as he squated down.

"Yes, Ukyo!" the children answered with the same eagerness.

"Ukyo, Ukyo! You look happy today!" One of the children from his side touched his shoulder.

"Oh, I do?"

"Now that he mentioned it, you're in a good mood today!" Suika answered.

"It's because I'am! I had a really great dream last night." Ukyo smiled, remembering every single detail, Gen was there, they caught some questionable fish, and Ryusui proposing out of nowhere.

"It felt so... _Real_." Ukyo muttered to himself.


	2. Gold part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen finally gets to experience what he's hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you see these symbols, it means it's in a dream.  
> (✺ ✻ ✼ ❅ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❉ ❊)
> 
> PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ:  
> Guys, after many weeks, I finally have a twitter account!!! *fireworks* My username is @kennyi_cen, go follow me and I'll follow you back. I'll be posting my dcst artworks there. And also I really want to interact with the Dr Stone fandom, based on what I've seen, everyone knows everyone in twitter. And I want to interact so bad, but my shy and insecured ass always gets in the way lol, I hope I interact with everyone!
> 
> Also I would like to apologize why this chapter was so long to update. June was not the month for me. Everything stressful happened after I posted chapter 1 (my mom getting really ill, final exams etc.). But everything is slowly calming down, and I'm thankful for that.
> 
> Also this chapter was cut because I felt it was too long, and there was no time to write the other half properly so I cutted them and rewrote the last half. All of the artworks were about the last half so not much artwork is in this chapter, sorry again T__T
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE: (MILD SPOILERS) THIS STORY HAPPENED DURING THAT ONE YEAR TIMESKIP IN MAKING PERSEUS.
> 
> Also this is mostly Gen's POV. So hearing Senku's side would be near impossible until I decide to write it in his POV in the future. 
> 
> stay safe guys ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪

It's been a week.

A week since Gen experienced that godlike sensation of lucid dreaming. 

Though throughout the week, it was filled with Gen being in a good mood, always playing with Suika and going long adventures with her, collecting flowers with her. Talking to Ukyo, who is slowly wanting to hear Gen's advices. Motivating the Kingdom of Science to work harder in making Perseus, assuring them their hardwork would be paid off.

Yes, Gen feels really great. "I hope I get to experience that kind of dream again." Gen muttered, smiling to himself.

Everything was rainbows. Gen's seeing everything in a vibrant color. Smiling nonstop, laughing at shallow humor.

But the one thing missing was Senku.

While Gen had a good time, Senku was stressed. Stressed on Perseus. Stressed on experiments. Stressed on everything. At some time of the week, him, Ryusui, and Kaseki would talk about Perseus nonstop for the whole day. Barely making skin contact with the sun. Sometimes it would be Chrome, sometimes it would be Taiju. Majority of them immediately go outside once the meetings over, but Senku stayed inside the lab.

It went to the point where Gen can't say goodnight anymore, because Senku rarely sleeps. Gen would come in Senku's tent early, but because of his hell week, Gen finds himself waking up in the middle of the night, somewhere around twelve to three in the morning, and when he passes by Senku's tent, the lamp was on, and Senku's shadow could be seen, slouching on his desk, standing up to stare at nothing, or the classic, where he moves around while holding a beaker.

Their alone time together almost stopped, Gen was really glad that everytime he comes in the lab, Senku doesn't push him away, he just let's Gen doesn't his thing. But Senku did made it clear that he wanted everything to be quiet. Gen complied, but, the closeness, the bonding time, it was awkward. But Gen is not upset.

  
Of course Gen, the loving piece of mentalist that he is, feels bad for his Cabbage. Seeing Senku having a hard time made Gen feel sad.

Yes, Senku's a living encyclopedia. Yes, he can think of great ideas. Yes, he is a natural born leader. But Gen never forgets that Senku's still a high schooler. A kid. A struggling human kid, not a machine. People seem to forget that.

"Oh my poor string bean." Gen rested his palms on his cheeks. "I need to do something about it."

* * *

Gen waited until night time. It was around eight fifteen. At this point of time, Senku would already be on his lab right now (like he ever left). 

Gen entered the lab without saying a word, but he made sure that his presence was there by clearing his throat.

Senku glanced at him before putting his attention back to his desk. Calculating and drawing something plans. Man he looks awful. Indeed he did. As Gen approached, he could very well see the dark circles under Senku's eyes.

Not only his eyes, his hands. What with all the nonstop writing, calculating, measuring. It also looked horrible. In another person's point of view, Senku overall looked like an overworked member of society. But in Gen's eyes, Senku looked like a stressed hunk. _What is wrong with me? The guys suffering and this is what I say?!_

Senku honestly looks good on everything he do. And Gen looked like a potato. _How errible-tay_.

Gen grabbed a chair and sat right next to Senku.This took Senku a little bit surprised since the mentalist always sits right in front of him when he's busy, but he didn't move and just proceeded with his work.

A few minutes passed and all Gen did was Stare. The usual was just him fiddling with his fingers, humming a song from the past generation. Senku stayed quiet, but he can feel the piercing eyes. Gen sat normally, staring at Senku's side. The vibe felt weird for Senku. It took the Scientist a little more of ten minutes before speaking.

"You got something to say?" His voice calm, husky. Like he hasn't cleared for a long time.

Gen was silent for a a few seconds before answering. "You look ugly."

Senku chuckled. "Of course I do."

 _You lying piece of leek!_ Gen screamed internally.

Another second passed. "I didn't mean that." Gen said apologizingly.

 _Idiot!! Of course he knows that!!_ Gen's emotions got the better of him back there. The jokes were more brutal before, and Gen knows that it didn't affect Senku. But goddamn, Gen sounded so serious. Because it's a fact! _Ugh you awkward mentalist! Now he's gonna pick up on my feelings!!_

Gen knows that's not gonna happen. he's gonna pick up on my feelings had the same energy as he's gonna think I'm weird!

But to god's grace, Senku only looked and stayed silent. _Yes do not bring that up!_ Gen smiled. Playing off like he said it out of concern.

Another minute passed after that awkward statement and Senku is still writing. Gen, on the other hand, continued his staring, now placing his elbows on the table and his knuckles on his cheeks.

It took another _fucking_ minute before Gen surrendered himself to boredom, nearly forgetting what he came here for. 

_My beating heart, I need you to not freak out on what what I'm about to do._ Gen swallowed. This is for him, not for you.

Those Gen's last thoughts before completely turning on his liar mode on his entire body, controlling his sweat and not letting out a vibe that he has feelings.

Gen reached out his free hand and grabbed Senku's writing hand, gently yanking it out of the table, his other hand reaching for the pen and placed it down.

"Mentalist, what are you-"

"Ssshhh!" Gen shushed loudly.

"My calcu-"

"Ah shush."

"I'm still-"

"Quiet."

"Mentalist!"

Gen glared, squeezing his hands on Senku. Senku did not tensed up, did not flinch. But he exhaled loudly, knowing it's Gen.

Gen, on the other hand, rubbed Senku's, massaging.

"Whatever happened to telling you what's wrong?" Gen did not look up.

"I never said that." Senku said nonchalantly.

"Ah ah, but you implied it." Gen said slowly. And Senku chuckled. The scientist knows that the mentalist would let him continue.

"Come on. You can vent it out~ I'm listening~" Gen said in a sarcastic tone while he continued massaging his hand. 

They did this sometimes, except it was the other way around. Gen always complain, and Senku's the quiet one but he listens. Having Senku say something is out of the ordinary, but it wasn't rare.

Senku, giving up as he knows there's no escape and Gen would just bug him if he denied, let out a sigh and cracked the fingers on his other hand.

"Chrome's been assertive lately, wanting to expand the mines and going on and on about wholesome friendship. There's not a day I don't hear him speak. His voice gets louder everytime."

"Mhmm." Gen nodded, but he only looked at the hand he was massaging.

"And then there's the resources, Ropes are seventy percent complete but we're not finding enough oak wood. There's also this thing with Kohaku where-"

And the list goes on. Gen listened to all of it.

Gen listened. Senku talked about it, no irritation in his tone, or even a little higher, it was neutral. Well of course it would be, Senku's not normal. But Gen can't figure out if Senku is truly frustrated, or he just wanted someone to listen.

Gen just massaged Senku's hand.

"-very much called out for. And then _Ryusui last week_ with---"

Senku paused, as if he was about to say something that shouldn't be heard. Gen looked up, but he didn't stop messaging. Eyebrows upwards and a cocked head, indicating for Senku to continue.

"with...?" 

Senku looked elsewhere. " _Nothing_."

Oooohhhh. It must be something that's personal, probably got nothing to do with me anyway.

"Okay~" Said Gen.

Senku cleared his throat. Changing the topic. "How long will this last?" he stretched his neck. 

"I'd say until you fall asleep."

"That's not happening."

"You of all people should know that sleep is essential to one's body." Gen raised a brow, making his massage a little harder.

Senku groaned, obviously this is one of Gen's worries. This won't end until what he says becomes reality.

While stayed silent and contemplated, Gen kept massaging, also obviously wanting this overworked cabbage to sleep. Massaging the hands was just the tip of the iceberg. Touching his skin was very hard for his heart, but Senku isn't going to sleep anytime soon.

_After this, I'll probably massage his head, then his back. I still have some lavender to calm him completely. I might also bring a blanket after I fetch-_

"Let's _sleep_ here."

"What?" Gen questioned.

"You're right. I need to sleep. Just for tonight though." Senku took his hand back and rolled it around.

"What?" did Gen heard that right? Did Gen heard that right? **Was he paying attention? Was what Senku saying correct?**

" _We're sleeping here_." Senku tapped on the table. "Here in this lab."

"Your tent is 20 feet away from here." My god, Gen tried calming himself down.

"Exactly. Bring your pillows and blanket. _Now_." Senku demanded nonchalantly as he stood up.

"But..." Gen heart was beating loud. Was this _fucking cabbage_ hearing the words that come out of his mouth. Did he not know how much those words affected Gen's heart!? "Why am I sleeping... along?"

Gen tried to sound confused, not wanting to hint the fact that he likes this idea very much.

Senku walked towards a corner and pulled out some blankets.

And while Gen is thanking the gods in heaven for this opportunity, and knowing the said opportunity like this only comes once in a blue moon, he still wants to know why. A logical person like Senku making this decision out of nowhere sounded so illogical to Gen.

 _We're sleeping together!! Calm down. Calm down. Calm downnn! Dammit!_ Gen breathes slowly.

"To ten billion percent avoid all of the unnecessary things your mentalist self were about to do." Gen felt embarrassed. "Plus at around 2:12 to 3:47 am, you're always awake. I could hear you're footsteps, and I knew you wanted to check up on me, so I figured we'll just have a _sleepover_."

Was... Was Gen that obvious? _Was I that obvious? Ah crap, if this keeps up, he'll find out my love for sure! How errible-tay! My skills are slowly staying out of touch. I have to be less obvious around him!_

Yes. Gen's monologue with himself is about how Senku might find out.

Fifty percent of his thoughts were about how he has to be careful from now on, being angry to his self how his lies might also be out of touch. The other fifty percent of his thoughts were filled with nothing but joyous internal screams and thousands of ants crawling up on his skin.

_I need to be careful from now on._

_Uwaahh! Sleeping together with Senku-chan~ What a dreaaam!_

_My skills are needed. They needed to be trained daily!_

_Should I bring all of my pillows? We should probably move the table first._

_Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be useless at this rate! Why am I making things obvious! That's not me!_

_Do I smell weird? Will Senku-chan smell me? Hope not. I'll sleep by his sideeee~!!_

"I have a spare blanket if you're not gonna get yours." Senku threw a large white white blanket.

Gen, absentmindedly, got hit with said blanket and blocked his vision.

"Ah, right, thank you." _My bed smells like me, so I won't need it._

The blanket smelled nice. No mixture of perfume, oil, anything, that or it's because it's dusty, but it didn't matter to Gen, they were going to sleep together!!

Overwhelmed, he stood up and helped Senku moved the table a bit to the side, so they can sleep in the wide corner.

Gen wanted to question why Senku wanted to sleep. In the lab, but then again, him questioning this would just result in him questioning his own IQ. It would be reasonable because the chemicals are in beakers and glass containers. Every science tool and paper are in the table. Senku wanted to sleep here so he can go back to work when he wakes up.

Senku sets down the extra bed and blankets since the ground was a little earthy. Gen helped here and there. (of course he would.)

"Isn't it a little too..." Gen looked, gesturing his fingers, waving them around. "...cramped?"

"It's fine." Said Senku immediately and stood up, walking towards his table.

"Uh. Ok~" Gen has no shame, and he knew well that well. Almost too well, everybody also knew. And he's going to use it tonight.

There will be no sissy actings or any tsundere attitude, _I'll sleep on the left side!_ He yelled to himself. Letting his shameless self fly on pilot. Senku knows Gen doesn't want to sleep apart. Even if Senku suggested him to sleep on the other side of the tent, Gen would refuse. (of course.)

His clothes were also very thick, so any skinship would be impossible, which is good. Gen doesn't want Senku to find out his hands are cold from nervousness. The thicker the clothes, the closer I'll be. _Beetch it's a once in a lifetime opportunity,_ Gen is not wasting it.

Gen stood up as well, almost too fast. What with his weak system and his heart beating like a beast, his body didn't pay attention to timing.

"Ah."

Gen felt that he was gonna fall. Well it's too late anyway. And tried to create at least movements of his arms to keep him from falling.

But he didn't. His body didn't even reached the middle. There were rough hands on his _waist_. And Gen's mind malfunctions.

The _hands_ that grabbed him was shaking, and it pulled Gen's body upward until he was standing.

"What have you been eating? You gained kilos since the first time we met." Senku groaned and he circled his wrists.

Gen stared, clearly trying everything in his power to tell his cheeks to not utter a single shade of red. Man, he's really trying. That really did a number on Gen's mind. And body. And heart.

His _waist_ , where Senku's rough hands held, was burning. It was **electrifying**! He fought the urge to touch his waist. Gen will cherish this moment for a lifetime.

_Ah, be neutral, be neutral, Be Neutral!!_

"How could you say that to lil old me~! how uel-cray, I've been skinny ever since!!" Gen acted. But really, he was getting a little fat, especially at his legs. Hearing Senku say that felt a little weird, since no one has ever seen his body before.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna sleep now." Senku finished organizing his papers and walked towards the bed.

"I'll sleep on the left side~!!"

Gen did sleep on the left side. But it was a little harder than he thought.

While Senku is already knocked out after five minutes of closing his eyes, Gen was dying, from over squealing.

His body was stiff. Fist clenched tightly as he fought the urge to not throw his body up and down. This feeling, it was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, a lot of sweating, heartbeat running on a marathon.

Knowing that sleeping beside with this handsome man might never come again, he stayed awake for awhile, all the time while smiling.

 _Ah be still my heart_. Gen, who was staring at the ceiling, turned his head to his left and see Senku, who was facing the other side, his heavy breathing was steady.

Gen smiled to himself, turning to his side and just stared at Senku's form. 

As usual, Gen's hands were cold. And the blushing shade of red that didn't show awhile ago, now sprouted all over Gen's face, to his ears and neck.

 _I love you, you leek_. Gen smirked.

Senku truly acted... Normal. Gen thought. Never showing any signs of being a normal person. Never showing anger. Never showing Irritation. Never showing embarrassment. Never showing enthusiasm (except for science.)

They were truly different. It didn't change Gen's mind though. It was one of those times where Gen is hit by reality that they're not gonna end up together. 

_There's time_.

Gen brushed that thought off, still staring at Senku's cheeks, and Gen smiled to himself.

 _Wish there was a way to see a different side of you._ Gen told Senku in his mind before calming his heart down.

He stayed awake for a few more minutes.

* * *

**_✺ ✻ ✼ ❅ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❉ ❊_ **

It was bright.

Too...

Bright-

'What the fu- Ah, Ahh, my eyes!!" Gen rolled around, covering his face.

It took a full minute for Gen to realize that the ground he rolled on felt... smooth. So smooth in fact that it was slippery. It wasn't until Gen focused on feeling the smoothness and then realized it was actually glass.

Gen furrowed his brows, eyes still squinted. When he focused his vision, he saw blue. His fingers lightly tapped on the ground glass below, still feeling the smoothness, it was too smooth, too slippery, like it was cleaned, washed, waxed.

His vision went back and he fought the urge to squint them again. Gen rubbed his eyes one last time before fully opening them. The blue he saw earlier was wide.

Blue sky

There was no wind.

It was quiet. Everything was still.

Gen sat up, not a single strand of hair swaying. He turned to his side and crouched down, looking at the ground and saw his own reflection and the scenery behind him.

It was clear. The sun behind the clouds, blue sky, that's about it. The color of the surroundings had a yellow hue, but the blue sky was still striking to the eye. It was just too bright.

Gen took the time to look at himself. He wore a black shirt and... shorts.

"Ugh." He told himself. Brows slowly turning up.

He looked down, confirming his... outfit was legit. The shorts were something like one of those surfers on the beach, and it was short, way past above his knees.

From the silence and stillness of the surroundings, Gen did not notice that he was barefooted.

"Of course." he nodded to himself.

Gen was used to being barefooted. He wiggled his toes around, he can feel the electricity of being in a state of lucid dreaming. It shocked to his entire body once more, and he smiled genuinely.

It's been a week, feeling this again made everything a big deal to Gen. All he had to do was experience this with ease while feeling the _cloud nine_ of his body. It's a win-win.

The only problem Gen had was his... clothing. There were no winds or breezes, but Gen's felt cold. He felt exposed.

Apparently, his fat legs are showing off too well. "Seriously? You gotta remind me how fat I'am?" Gen questioned the dreamscape.

"Could really use a jacket and pants right about now." Gen told himself loudly, hoping that those **ten seconds** of being in control were happening as he said it. 

Alas, no jacket nor pants appeared. Gen sighed to himself.

"Yeah, there's no helping it." he shrugged.

Gen tried standing up in one swift motion, and when he did, he almost slipped. 

"Gya-!" Gen arched his body, being still as a statue for a few seconds before slowly standing up. "How errible-tay, looks like I'm not moving for awhile." _Better wait for someone to come get me._

Speaking of which, Gen looked around, it was nothing but him, the sky and this glass flooring.

The flooring stretched out as far as the eyes can see, but Gen can tell they're not plain old glass. Looking carefully, they were windows, like those windows on the buildings if the city.

But that's not what Gen was worried about. There was no one. It was only him.

And then he questions if this was one of those God level lucid dreams experience or just a normal dream that he's aware of happening.

The atmosphere felt warm, but Gen's started freaking out.

"W-why's no one here?" _It's quiet. How is this happening?_

Usually when Gen lucid dreams, the main character always greets him when he enters the dreamscape. _Always_. Like how Ukyo greeted him last week with a wild smile.

This is the first time he's alone. Truly alone.

"Oh man." Gen scratched the back of his head. Then started thinking about the possibilitiesof why no one is around.

"Maybe my minds tired? That's why it can't dream clearly?" _Or_ maybe because he's sleeping with _Senku-chan_ in real life that his entire body cannot function properly.

"Oh. Right." Gen blushed, he forgot all about that. 

_I'm sleeping with Senku-chan in real life_.

Gen looked left and right, before putting his palms on his cheeks.

"Uwaaah~" he squealed. _Hopefully no one sees me like this!_

"I'm sleeping with Senku-chan in real life~" he repeated. "Oh my goodness. What am I doing here, I need to wake up immediately!" 

It's been a week since Gen experience this, this mind-blowing zero gravity feeling state of dream... Obviously to Gen, looking at Senku's sleeping face is more important than lucid dreaming. 

"Screw this full body orgasm, Senku-chan sleeping is rare to see!!" he screamed.

Then there was a shadow. A huge one. Gen saw it from afar.

The glass floors were slowly engulfed with something huge but the sky from beyond horizon was still strikingly bright.

Gen looked up. He gasped before his eyes widened. "Wow."

There was no sound, and everything was still, but what Gen saw above was an _upside_ down city...


End file.
